Rise Today
by AnimeAngel41
Summary: Edward left and never came back, 6 years pass Bella moved to Raccoon City where she met a certain green-eyed, blonde haired guy named Leon Kennedy
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil/Twilight Crossover

Title: Rise Today

Rating: M

Pairing: Bella Swan/Leon Kennedy

Summary: Edward never came back after leaving Bella in New Moon. Six years later, Bella moves to Raccoon City and becomes the newest member of the Raccoon City Police Department. There she meets Leon Kennedy her fellow officer and partner. Days after becoming the RPD's newest recruit, The T-Virus is unleashed onto the city.

Genres: Horror/Romance

Chapter 1

Arriving in Raccoon City.

Charlie Swan was a very happy man. He was sitting in the auditorium of the Seattle Police Academy as the class of 2012 was called up to receive their diploma. If seven years ago he was told that his daughter Isabella was going to become a cop, then he would of told you that you were crazy. Bella never expressed any interest whatsoever in becoming a cop. Charlie had supposed that part of it was because of what happened between Bella and her then boyfriend Edward Cullen

_-Flashback-_

_Edward Cullen was lost in his thoughts as he drove his silver Volvo to Bella's house. The party was a total disaster. Sure it was neither Jasper, or Bella's fault but it still happened nonetheless. He knew that he should of known that this was bound to happen when he and Bella became an item. The fact of the matter was that Bella was almost changed and HE WOULD NOT LET THAT HAPPEN._

_Sighing to himself, Edward pulled into Bella's driveway and shut his car down. 'Bella is not going to like this' Edward thought to himself as he got out of the car. When he reached the door, he lightly knocked on it before waiting for Bella to answer the door._

_Five minutes hadn't even passed before the door was pulled opened and their stood Bella Swan, the girl he had been infatuated with since catching her scent last year in Biology Class. Bella seemed to think of herself as normal. She had shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes, full lips, and pale skin. However to Edward, she was beyond normal. Shaking those thoughts from his mind, Edward fixed his golden brown eyes with Bella's and said, "Lets go for a walk."_

_Bella arched an eyebrow, before she grabbed a light jacket before joining Edward on their walk. Their walk took them into the dark green forest that surrounded the town of Forks, Washington. As they walked, silence befell both of them, for both of them knew that the other was thinking about the accident._

_About a couple miles in, Edward stopped and fixed Bella with a stare._

_"We're leaving. People are starting to notice that Carlisle isn't aging and that will cause problems for us."_

_"Oh..Okay I'll think of something to tell Charlie."_

_When Edward had not responded, Bella's eyes widened as she realized that he was talking about his family and which had apparently not included her._

_"When you say We're, you mean You and Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet don't you?"_

_"Yes, You're not coming with us Bella. The accident at the party proves that you do NOT belong in my world. When I leave it will be like I never existed at all. With me gone you will have the chance to have a normal life."_

_Edward kissed Bella's forehead before he turned around and used his Vampire speed to run from the forest and all the way back to his home _where everybody was busy packing.

-End Flashback-

Sure it had took almost a year for Bella to finally move on from Edward, but she finally did it. Charlie was both glad and shocked when Bella told him she was interested in becoming a cop. Turning to his ex-wife Renee, Charlie asked "Were you just as shocked as me when she told me that she wanted to become a cop?" Renee didn't answer, she just simply nodded as she continued taking pictures.

Three days had passed since Bella had graduated from the academy. She was so happy that she graduated and at the top of her class no less. Bella spent the weekend celebrating with both her friends and fellow graduates. Now with the weekend over, Bella was anxious to find out where she would be hired. Of course Seattle was one of the main places where she wanted to be, but she still had her eyes on a few other places.

At the present moment, Bella was sitting on her couch in the living room of her apartment watching TV and having one of her Yoplait Light Strawberry yogurt cup when her phone rang.

"Hello Bella Swan here".

"Hello Miss Swan, this is Lieutenant Jill Valentine with the Raccoon City Police Department, I'm calling to inform you that your Application and Résumé have been looked over and you have been hired."

As Bella heard that, a huge smile came onto her face, for other then Seattle, Raccoon City was the other big city that she wanted to go to.

"Great, I'll start packing immediately and be there as soon as I can."

"See you soon Miss Swan."

As soon as the line clicked signaling that the phone call was over, Bella automatically jumped up and started doing her happy-dance.

When she had finished, Bella went and started to pack for her trip to Raccoon City. When she was finished packing, Bella went and began the trek of moving the boxes and suitcases down to her new 2012 jet-black Chevy Camaro, which was a graduation gift from her parents.

'Finally' Bella thought to herself as she passed a highway sign that said "Welcome to Raccoon City". The drive from Seattle to Raccoon City took close to seven hours. The city was almost dead center in the state of Colorado, near the Arklay Mountains.

Once she was able to locate a motel, Bella parked the car and went and paid for a room. Her body was exhausted. Bella didn't really like driving for so long. Sure she stopped and stretched her legs a few times, but she was still exhausted. After getting the room key, Bella walked out of the office and down to her room.

When she was in the room, Bella stripped off her clothes to her dark blue bra and matching panties. Before climbing into bed, Bella reached over and set the alarm clock to wake her up at 7:45 AM so she would have time to shower, and have time to find where the Raccoon City Police Department was. After she was done with the alarm clock, as Bella laid down, she fell asleep instantly as her head hit the pillow.

The alarm clock rang precisely at 7:45 AM and as it did Bella was awake instantly. Before taking her shower, Bella went out to her car to grab her toiletries, and clothes that she would be wearing to the department. While Bella waited for the shower water reach the perfect temperature, she busied herself with brushing and flossing her teeth before giving her legs a quick shave.

Once in the shower, Bella scrubbed and washed her body clean using her washcloth and lavender body wash. With her body now washed, Bella went to work washing her hair with her favorite Raspberry-Vanilla shampoo.

When she finished her shower, Bella walked out of bathroom, one white fluffy towel around her hair, the other one wrapped around her slim body. After a combination of towel and air drying, Bella slipped on a freshly clean pair of light purple panties and matching bra, before going to brush her hair.

Once she got her hair untangled, Bella pulled it into a ponytail before going to get dressed. Bella dressed in a navy blue button down shirt, and jet black slacks. As Bella pulled on her socks and was just starting to pull on her shoes, she was contemplating wearing a tie. Bella was never really a tie person, but she really wanted to make a good first impression. In the end, Bella decided against the tie.

After a quick trip of moving in some of the boxes and one suitcase into the motel room, Bella climbed into the Camaro and drove off looking for the Raccoon City Police Department.

Finding the police department was actually quite easy, even though this was her first time to the city. After spending ten minutes trying to find a parking spot, Bella parked her car before getting out and heading into the building.

~*~*~*~*~  
Once inside, Bella walked up to the front desk and asked, "Lieutenant Valentine's office please".

"4th floor" the officer said behind the desk.

Bella nodded her thanks, before walking over to an elevator and pressed the up button. Once in the elevator, Bella pressed the number 4 button. Immediately there was a little lurch as the elevator traveled upwards. With a ding, the doors opened, and Bella walked out. Finding Lt. Valentine's office was easy and Bella walked over and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Jill Valentine said as she looked up from her desk.

Bella walked in and gave Jill a small smile, "Hello I'm Bella Swan" Bella said as she offered Jill her hand.

"it's a pleasure to meet you Bella, hang on and I'll grab your badge and gun"

Reaching into one of the drawers of her desk, Jill produced a badge, and standard 9mm pistol and holster.

As Bella ran her fingers over her badge and strapped on the holster, Jill asked, "Would you like to meet your partner Bella?"

"I'd love to Lieutenant."

Jill nodded before walking over to the door and calling out "Kennedy come meet your new partner."

A few seconds later, a man with shaggy blonde hair walked into the office, and Bella found her brown eyes meeting with the green ones of Leon S. Kennedy.

A/N: This is my first take on a resident evil crossover! please be nice and read and review if i should cont or not!


	2. Chapter 2

Rise Today

By: AnimeAngel41

Rating: M

Pairing: Bella Swan/Leon Kennedy

Summary: Edward never came back after leaving Bella in New Moon. Six years later, Bella moves to Raccoon City and becomes the newest member of the Raccoon City Police Department. There she meets Leon Kennedy her fellow officer and partner. Days after becoming the RPD's newest recruit, The T-Virus is unleashed onto the city.

Genres: Horror/Romance

Chapter 2: Meeting New Partner

_Recap: A few seconds later, a man with shaggy blonde hair walked into the office, and Bella found her brown eyes meeting with the green ones of Leon S. Kennedy._

BPOV:

'Oh my god' I whimper softly. 'What have I gotten myself into?' I think to myself as I slowly move my eyes up and down my new partners' body as he talks to Jill Valentine.

"You wanted to see me?" Leon's deep voice says, doing unthinkable things to my body.

"Yes, this is Isabella Swan, your new partner." Jill says.

'Please don't look this way, please don't look this way.' I beg mentally to whoever was hearing me. 'Damn you.' I hiss when he looked at me.

"Isabella, this is your partner, Leon Kennedy." Jill says looking at me, then nodding to the blond Adonis standing not that far from me.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Swan." Leon says, I hid a grin when the girl starts to blush slightly.

"You as well Mr. Kennedy." I say softly avoiding his eyes.

"Here is her file; you have the rest of the morning off to go over things and to get to know each other better." Jill says. "I want you both back at 3:00 since we have a meeting and I would like Isabella to attend it." She says.

"Got it boss." Leon says. I grab my bag and I follow him out. "Do you prefer Isabella or Bella?" he asked me.

"Bella please." I say softly. I follow him outside to his jeep and he drives to a close by restaurant. We get out and go to a booth, we order and while we wait he goes over my file.

LPOV:

I'm leaning against the wall, Jill talking to my new partner. Praying that Jill got me a good partner inside her office who knows how to handle themselves in a dangerous situation.

"Kennedy come meet your new partner." Jill says looking at me from her office door. I push myself away from the wall and I follow her inside. I arch an eyebrow as I see a young girl, who had to be in her twenties.

'Poor thing looks terrified.' I say to myself mentally, before I look to Jill' "You wanted to see me?" I ask.

"Yes, this is Isabella Swan, your partner." Jill says. I turn and I look at the girl, I hide a smirk noticing two splashes of colors forming on her cheeks. "Ms. Swan this is your partner, Leon Kennedy."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Swan." I say softly, I grin when the blush deepens slightly.

"You as well Mr. Kennedy." I had to hold back a groan; her voice was angelic, soft and beautiful. I'm gonna have to be careful around this girl. I take Isabella's file from Jill and we leave. I smile when she asked that I call her Bella instead of her full name.

JPOV:

'Hmm I hope I did the right thing pairing those to together.' I think to myself as the door close, I lean against my desk. 'That girl might be what Kennedy need, they look cute together, I really hope he doesn't scare her off.' I think in my mind rolling my eyes I shake my head sitting back in front of my computer and start to do some work before the meeting at 3:00.

BPOV:

'This is so nerve wrecking' I think slightly to myself as I eat a couple of fries on my plate. Watching my partner, look over my folder, sipping his coffee occasionally. I shudder slightly, wondering how anyone could drink that stuff.

"Very interesting stuff Swan." Leon says, he looks up at me, with those same eyes as he-who-must-never-be-mentioned again. "Says here your father is a cop." He says.

"Yes Mr. Kennedy, my dad is Charlie Swan, police chief of Forks, Washington, where I'm from." I say looking at him.

"Leon please, Mr. Kennedy makes me sound so old." He says winking at me. I blush looking down at my plate.

LPOV:

'Poor thing needs to relax; I don't bite…at least right away.' I think to myself, I tilt my head to the side looking at her profile. I catch something on her arm that shines. "Battle wound?" I ask softly. She looks up, her eyes meeting mine.

"Excuse me?" she asked softly in confusion.

"On your arm, you have a wound, how long ago did that happened, and why does it shine?" I ask curious.

"Oh uh I used to be a bit of a klutz." She says softly.

'Hmm, she's hiding something; my new partner is getting interesting.' I think to myself. After a couple of hours, we head back, making it in time for the meeting.

**A/N: Here is chapter two, read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rise Today

By: AnimeAngel41

Rating: M

Pairing: Bella Swan/Leon Kennedy

Summary: Edward never came back after leaving Bella in New Moon. Six years later, Bella moves to Raccoon City and becomes the newest member of the Raccoon City Police Department. There she meets Leon Kennedy her fellow officer and partner. Days after becoming the RPD's newest recruit, The T-Virus is unleashed onto the city.

Genres: Horror/Romance

_Recap from last chapter: 'Hmm, she's hiding something; my new partner is getting interesting.' I think to myself. After a couple of hours, we head back, making it in time for the meeting._

Chapter 3: First Mission and Questioning

Jill Valentine waits until everyone is in the room for the meeting, before nodding her head to Chris to close the door. She grins slightly when Leon pulls out a chair for Isabella, watching the younger women blush before sitting down, Leon sitting next to her.

"Is this everyone, I don't want to repeat myself?" Jill asked looking around the room. After making sure everyone was here she begins the meeting. "First off, I would like you all to meet Leon's new partner, Isabella Swan, she just started today." She says nodding to Bella. "Now let us begin." She says before starting the meeting. "How is it going with finding out whose behind this new outbreak?" she asked looking over at Claire and Chris Redfield.

"We think we might have found the source, but not one hundred present sure." Claire says looking at her notes. "It's coming from different areas, the strongest place now is actually somewhere here in Raccoon City." She says.

"Alright, uh Leon I'm going to send you and Bella to check this out, meet with Claire after the meeting to get the directions." Jill says. Leon nods, Bella bites her bottom lip slightly before leaning back in the chair listening to the others talk. Two hours pass and the meeting is over, Leon gets the information from Claire before she leaves the room then looks at Bella.

"Ready?" Leon asked softly. Bella nods standing up and following him out. They pass others who give her a friendly smile, some welcoming her to field. They get outside to one of the Raccoon City's police cars and Leon starts the car up, turning the a/c on as it's a warm day out and starts to drive, following Bella's directions as she reads off directions coming from Claire's notes.

"Turn left on the next light." Bella says softly, she looks over at her partner. "Are all meetings that intense?" she asked softly.

"Sometimes," Leon says looking at her. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it though." He grins. Bella nods and blushes slightly before going back to reading the directions. "Here we are." He says looking at the building. He turns the car off and goes to the other side opening Bella's door for her, which surprises him as he never done so before.

"Thank you." Bella says giving him a small smile, before they go into the building. She noticed it was kind of rundown, old and falling apart outside, but on the inside it was clean. "What are we doing here?" she asked softly.

"Looking for clues to the newest virus update." Leon says walking ahead of her. She catches up to him, biting her bottom lip.

"Virus update?" Bella asked confused.

"How much did Jill fill you in about this job?" Leon asked looking at Bella.

"Uh nothing, just that you are my new partner." Bella says softly. Leon looks at her, before cursing underneath his breath. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Just do what I say and what I do, and I'll explain everything later." Leon says as he looks at her. Bella nods and follows his cue pulling her gun out. They walk into a lab and starts to look out for cue. Bella bites her bottom lip looking at everything on the wall, she spots a door halfway open and goes to the door as Leon looks in a desk. Bella looks at him before slowly opening the door seeing a person in there standing with their back at her.

"Oh god." She says softly covering her nose from the smell. She watches as the person slowly turns around, her eyes widen when she sees blood and the smell is actually coming from him. The person grins before grabbing her, making her scream. Leon looks up seeing one of the infected person attacking Bella, going to bite her, he grabs his gun shooting the person in the head, making him let go of Bella and her moving away from him grabbing her gun

"Get under the desk!" Leon yells looking at her. Bella gets underneath the desk and closes her eyes when she hears the gun shooting then a loud splat sound, she looks under seeing blood leaking towards her, she gasps when Leon pulls her out, grabbing what he found and picking her up bridal style to carry out of the room as Bella is frozen in from shock. Leon places Bella on her feet, gently tapping her cheeks. "Bella, you okay?" he asked softly checking her over for any scars.

"W-what the hell was that!" Bella yells coming out of her shock looking at Leon with wide eyes. "That wasn't human!" she says.

"Easy Bella," Leon mutters softly stroking her back. "I'll explain everything on the way back, let's go." He says. He helps her into the front seat putting her seatbelt on and giving her a bottle of water, before slipping into the driver's seat and heading back to the police department.

"What did I sign up for Leon?" Bella asked softly. Leon sighs softly before explaining everything to her, looking at her occasionally seeing her taking everything in he is telling her. He finishes by the time they get back to the Police Department.

"You okay?" he asked softly as they walk back inside.

"It's a lot to take in." Bella says softly. "I think I can handle it." She says softly smiling at him. Leon nods before taking her to the cafeteria to get something to eat, while he goes up to give the papers he found to Claire, then going to find Jill who was in her office.

"Hey Kennedy, how'd it go?" Jill asked when he walked in.

"Oh very well, till Bella got attacked by one of the people infected with the virus, she's fine, she's in the cafeteria getting something to eat, then I'm gonna take her to the hospital to get her checked over." Leon says, he growls lightly leaning on the desk till he is at eye level with Jill. "You didn't tell her anything at all about this job?" he says.

"Bella got attacked; oh my god is she alright." Jill says standing up.

"She's in shock but she is fine," Leon growls. "Why didn't you tell her what she was getting into?"

"She was strong and I knew she was perfect for the job." Jill says looking at him. Leon growls softly before leaving the office. He finds Bella walking towards him.

"Come on, I'm gonna take you home." Leon says softly walking towards her. Bella nods slightly following him back to the garage to her car. Giving him the directions, he keeps glancing at her. "Bella, I will never let anything bad happen to you on this job." He says softly.

"Thanks Leon." Bella says softly, kissing his cheek before getting out and going into her apartment. Leon sighs before getting into the car he had Chris drive so he can take him back. Bella changes out of her clothes and showers before crawling into bed.

**A/N: Here is chapter 3, sorry if it's short, I'm saving the longer chapters for the good parts. Read and Review. **


End file.
